Turn Around Again
by Potestas
Summary: Writen by Mulch Diggums and Potestas: What do you get when a genius, a fighter, a fairy, a dwarf, and a couple of ghost fish are put together in one story? Well, You read it and tell me.
1. Authors huge Note!

This is Mulch Diggums sayin' 'HI!' to y'all. I would like to just like say that Potestas and I own Mary Sue, Kira, and Thom. If you want to borrow them just remember that Thom is allergic to cats. And please ask us. lol! I wonder who was expecting that little bit of romance from our Arty? He he he, it'll get much better, I can promise. (And no were keeping it PG sickos!)

Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys!( or girls, whatever) I thought since me and Mulch never really explain what our charecters look like, we ( well, ok, I!) Thought it would be cool to make a Profile of them! WE DO OWN KIRA AND THOM! So here we go...  
Potestas

Name: Kirana Elizabeth P'Shog

Hobbies: Debating, Music, Computers

Hair Color: Black (not Raven)

Hair Length: Medium

Eye Color: Light(!) Blue

Skin Color: Tanned(Not fairy)

Talents: Hacking, Comebacks, Voice Disguising

Pet Peeves: Mary Sue, Sciance, Hockey

Looks: Average

Smartness: Average

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Thomas Jefferson (NOT my Idea!) P'Shog

Hobbies: Annoying his sister, Sports, Cooking

Hair Color: Black

Hair Length: Short

Eye Color: Light blue

Skin Color: Tanned

Talents: Fighting, Baseball, Lieing

Pet Peeves: AF!

Looks: Average

Smartness: Average


	2. HowDoYouSpellScience Class

Me and Mulch do not own these charecters. (duh)

Pre-Chapter: Artmeis finaly got kicked out of school. He was transfered to, Teraman Central Boarding School. Of course, it had to be Co-ed.

-----------------------------------------------

It wasnt fair. Out of all the sciance partners she had to get the most big-headed, stuck-up, partner of all.

Kira looked over at her partner in disgust. With his black hair, and never-out-in-the-sun skin, he looked like a vampire.

Kira then turned her head to look at her so-called best friend. Mary Sue.

Mary was to busy trying to catch the eye of Kira's partner to wave. For some reason (probaly because he was so rich)

Artemis Fowl was the most sought-after boyfriend in school.

Kira hated Mary. Why? Well becasue of who she was. You know the type.

The I-get-everything-I-want-and-you-don't-I'm-really-popular-

and-your-not-I-have-a-huge-ego-and-am-good-at-everything-I-try type.

Plus, Mary giggled constantly, which was annoying.

The teacher smacked a ruler on her desk. "I suggest you get your head out of the clouds Ms. P'shog."

(A/N her last name is a AF joke. See if you can get it.)

Kira looked up and resumed taking notes, ignoring the slight smirk on her partner's face.

There wasn't much to take notes on though. All they were doing was listening to the teacher talk about his ex-wife and

divorce.

(He got off subject alot.) Artemis Fowl looked over at his partner.

She looked half asleep. Her teacher rapped on her desk with a ruler. She jumped and looked around.

"Wha?" she said.

"I think it would help your GPA if you acctualy listened." he replied.

"Why? What does your divorce have to do with the anatomy of a frog?"

"If you listened you'd know." her teacher, Mr. prat, replied.

Artemis nudged her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can't you be quiet? I'm trying to listen, can you just pay attention, and not ruin the class for everyone else?"

"Your acctualy listening?" Kira retorted.

"Yes. I find his pathetic plea for attention amusing." Artemis replied.

"You would." Kira said rudely.

"Well obviously if i said so, then yes." Artemis replied smartly.

This was going to be a long class.

I wrote this entire story with Mulch Diggums (the fanfic writer) So this story is half hers. PLEASE REVIEW FOR US!


	3. Cause You Had A Bad Day

Later, Kira was called up to the teacher's desk. "Hello, Ms. P'Shog. I was looking at your science records and I've concluded that, to put it in your words, you 'suck'." Mr. Prat said rudely. Kira blinked. "I- wha?" "It's really not a difficult concept. You need a tutor. I've assigned your partner to help you for an hour after dinner untill you can bring your grade up to a B, at least." "Wait a minute, first question," Kira asked, "What grade do I have now, Second , are you sure that their is no other way, and third, Can't I have another tutor, ANYBODY?" "F. Yes. NO"  
Mr. Prat said angrily "So, when do I start." kira said regretfully. "Tonight. Now, get out of my class, I have other things to do. by the way, inform Mr. Fowl." "I have to talk to HIM, oh, no. Can't you! I'll never hear the end of it!" Kira said surprised. "Ms. P'Shog. You will be talking with him for an hour after dinner every night anyway, surely a few sentances won't kill you!" He glowered at her. "Now leave already!" Kira went out quickly. Mary Sue was waiting outside the door. "Well, like what happened?" she asked. Kira told her everything. "Oh, lucky. But every cloud has a black lining." Mary stated dumbly. "What does that mean?" asked kira.

"It means," said Mary impatiently, "That since I want Fowl, and you get to be with him you cant be my friend anymore because your clearly like stealing him from me. I bet you got that F on purpose. Oh, and no sitting with us anymore either." As soon as Mary had turned, Kira did a victory dance. She wasn't sure why Mary Sue and her 'crew' had chosen to include her, and she was glad to be out. They were all so annoying!  
Only one problem. Dinner was next and she would have to tell Fowl. "Darn." Kira said, stopping the victory dance mid-cartwheel. She crumpled in a heap on the hall floor. "How juvenille." An all to familiar voice sounded behind her. "Speak of the devil." Kira said just loud enough. Artemis Fowl moved to face her. "Is the ground really all that comfortable?" "Yeah, you know, you should try it sometime! You might like it, its hard like your head." Kira said smartly. "Kira, Kira, Kira. If you had been paying attention in Science, you'd know that all heads are as hard as each other." Kira gulped. "Speaking of Science class..." she trailed off "Should we wait here all day or are you going to tell me that I'm to tutor you now?" Artemis asked impatiently. "How'd you hear about that?" Kira asked surprised. "I didn't." Artemis stated, "I merely concluded it from your posture, tone of voice, and F in science."

"I look at everyones grades." "Is that legal?" "Depends what you mean by legal."

"As in... not illegal?" Kira concluded. "I suggest we talk about your study habits at dinner, Ms. P'Shog. Good Day." Kira growled, then remembered her class. Which had started fifteen minutes ago. "Could this day get ANY worse?" she cried, running through the halls.  
-  
Keep reviewin peeps! 


	4. Its Dinner Time!

At lunch Kira got her food and looked around. Regretfully and silently she slipped over to where Artemis was sitting.  
"What?" he asked tersly. He pushed 'Save' and closed his laptop. "I think you told me to come here!" she said angrily.

"Oh. Right. Where do you want to study?" "I dont care." Kira said sitting down. "Excuse me. Just because I have to

tutor you is not an invitation to dinner." "Well, excuse me but you owe me! You got me kicked out of my group!"

"Oh, pardon me. Those slobbering sycophants don't know the differance between friends and knife targets."

"What?" asked Kira puzzled. "I mean that they'd as soon stab you in the back as invite you over for a sleep-over."

"Well at least I had friends! I'm not known as the school freak!" said Kira.

"I prefer 'eccentric'. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." With that, Artemis opened up his laptop, turning

it so that all Kira saw was the logo.

"Watcha doin?" Kira said suddenly curious. She was sudddenly thrown into a good mood despite herself.

Winning arguments did that to her. "Things. Don't you have food to eat?" Artemis replied testily. Kira noticed that he

hadn't touched any of his food. 'Bloody hypocrite!' she thought.

Kira got up and went to the trash can to throw her left overs away. In returning to her seat she looked at the page

Artemis was looking at. "Fairies? Arn't you a little old to belive in fairy tales?" she asked.

He jumped. "Is nothing private any more?" "No, not even grades." Kira quipped.

The dinner bell rang.  
-  
Keep reviewing please!

POTESTAS: Tell us what you want to happen!

MULCH DIGGUMS: Don't be so bossy!

POTESTAS: And I'm being bossy!

MULCH DIGGUMS: Yeah!

BOTH: BYE BYE PEOPLE! 


	5. The Ghost fish are coming!

Kira paced her room. She was trying to figure out how to get out of being tutored, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in or die waiting for me to answer the door!" she yelled.

The person she had least wanted to see in the world walked in, holding a science textbook. She groaned loudly.

"I HATE textbooks!" she complained. "As do I, much as I hate to agree with you." Artemis sat at Kira's desk.

"So, what am I learning today." she said sarcasticaly. "Basics. Just go over the first chapter, I need to use your computer."

"OK, as long as you let me watch you." "Fine. But no sarcastic comments. My own laptop was confenscated when I found it

more interesting then changing and going to PE." Kira choose not to comment.

Actualy(?), she sympathised with the annoying boy, she hated PE as well. But she still did it.

"What site are you going to?" Kira asked. "I'm breaking into the presidential computer, If you need to know. But I can't

seem to break the password, my body gaurd used to do that for me." "Oh, easy!" Kira pushed a few buttons and they were in.

"You- you're a hacker? And almost as skilled as Butler." Artemis mused. "You call your butler Butler? How rude!"

"Its his last name." Artemis stated. "Weird." Kira said distantly. "And yeah, I'm a 'hacker' my mom owns a computer shop.

I grew up watching her do everything possiable with computers."

Artemis grinned. Combined with the glow from the computer, he looked more vampirical then ever. "You don't bite people,

do you?" Kira couldn't help herself, she'd just HAD to ask him if he was a vampire or not.

"Belive it or not, vampires dont exist." Artemis said, "Oh, I get it vampires dont but fairies do." Kira said smartly.

Artemis paused. "Only if you belive hard enough," he said finally. Kira rolled her eyes. "Why did you need to get into

the Presidents web site anyway?" "Policy he needs to change. It's... for a friend." "What policy?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"About... well, I can't really tell you." "You wouldnt tell me if you could, would you?" Kira asked.

Artemis paused his frantic typing, thinking. "I... suppose... I would." "Why? You hate me remember?" Kira said dumbly. 

"It's not you I hate."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" she asked. "It's the class. Almost every 'fact' in that textbook is wrong!

But we still have to learn it." "It is? Wait, we still have gravity dont we?" Kira asked scared. "I said almost. But, take for

example, electrons and protrons. The book is entierly out-of-date!" Artmeis said disgusted. "Yeah, I have no idea what

an electron or a protron is." said Kira. "That's the point! They aren't in the book!"

"Well, as interesting as this is I should point out that your

talking to me. "So? You could understand this, if you only payed attention." Artemis teased meanly. "I hate science!

My mom said when I was little the Ghost Fish king came and cursed me and my science skills!" "Ghost Fish king?"

Artemis asked cluelessly. "Look it up on Google, its a legend where I come from" Artemis opened a new window,

and typed in 'ghost fish king' to Google. "Theres only two sites about this." "Yeah... and I sort of mantain them both.

But whatever. The second one's better." Kira glanced at the clock. "Its been an hour." "I still need you computer.

Do you mind?" asked Artemis. "I guess not." Kira said.

He turned back to the Ghost Fish Homepage. "They eat toes?" "Only LEFT toes." Kira said impatiently.

"I see. And... what does 'Beware All Flying Gastronomical Entites' mean?" he asked. "I dunno, my brother wrote

that when we were 8." Kira said distantly "Brother?" "Yeah, acctualy were twins. You might know him he goes to your

old school." "St. Bartlbey's? I wish him luck. What's his name?" "Thom." "P'Shog? No, never met him." Artmeis stated.

"He might have gone by Thomas."

"Thomas... yes. I think we might have shared a dorm for about a week. He lasted longest, acctually."

"Only a week?"

"I'm not exactly the most livable-with person on this planet."

"Oh, really. I never would have guessed." Kira said jokingly.

Artemis nodded. "What are these links?" he asked, indicating the web page. "They go to my brothers

web page."

"I see."

As if on cue Kira's cell phone rang.  
-  
REVIEW!Potestas and Mulch Diggums 


	6. A Talk With Thom

"Wassup?" Kira said in answer. "Kira!" said Thom's voice. "How's my favorite twin?" "Thom! Hows my only twin!" she replied 

cornily. Artemis backed away, motioning that he was going. "Bye!" said Kira. "Huh?" asked Thom, confused.

"Not you. Stupid." said Kira shaking her head. "Who, then. Not Mary Sue, is it?" Thom, like almost every other

male in the world, had a huge crush on Mary, even from rather degrading discriptions from Kira. "No. Belive it or

not were not friends anymore!" Thom sounded crushed. In more ways then one. "No more Mary Sue stories?"

"Sorry." Kira pretended to be sad. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The howl of sorrow was suddenly cut off, as if a roommate

had suddenly tossed a pillow into Thom's face. "What happened?" Kira laughed.

"Bloody- roomma- pillow." It seemed that said bloody roomma- was attempting to keep the pillow over Thom's mouth,

judging from the sounds of a struggle. There was a crash. "Anyway," said Thom, who had apparently won.

"So...I just got the Ghost Fish site another hit! Yay me!" Kira said happily.

"Kira we made that when we were 8." Thom said like she was retarded. "So? Eight and Fifteen aren't THAT differant

of numbers!" Kira retorted. "Hey, I never figured out who you were talking to!" Thom suddenly realised.

"Well, try. You knew him!" Kira teased. "I know alot of people." Thom said almost boastingly. Thom suddenly stopped.

"Did you say... him?" "Yeah." Kira said absently. The phone in Thom's hand nearly exploded.

"A GUY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUY! YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO DATE!"

"I'm your age smarty." Kira replied. Thom cleared his throat. "No. I'm older!"

"7 minutes hardly qualifys." Kira said with a smirk. There was silence on the line. "So?" he finally said.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Kira laughed. She heard a long sigh on the phone. "So... let me think.

What guys do I know that you do?" Thom finaly said. "So you've narrowed it down to about 500 Thom,

good for you!" Kira laughed again. "Give me a clue. Is he from our town?" Thom asked. "I have no idea!" Kira

said in that how-the-heck-would-I-know tone. Another sigh. "Kira. Concentrate. Do you even know where he's from?"

Kira pretened to think really hard. "...Earth, maybe." she said annoyingly. She could almost hear he

brother roll his eyes. "Is. He. From. America. Like. Us." "Nobody. Is. From. America. like. Us. Stupid." Kira replied.

Oh, how she loved to torture him.

"Fine. So he's Irish?" Kira and Thom had moved to Ireland with their mother after their father had died. It seemed to

Kira that the details were rather foggy, but she was trying her best to get used to it. (

A/N Potestas: NOT MY IDEA! I know this sounds like a Mary Sue now but TRUST ME its not.)

Not that she missed him. They were like 2 when it happened. They hardly remembered.

But, for some reason, her mother had only moved them to Ireland a year ago. She had used the excuse that the

old house held to many bad memories, but if that was it, why wait so long? Kira forced her mind back to the phone

conversation. "Hey, I can give you one clue." Said Kira reluctantly. "What?" asked Thom curiously.

"You've known him before I have." "That was a horriable clue." Thom stated. "Oh, and he's not my boyfriend!"

Kira said suddenly. "Whatever. OK, let me ask one more question. Did we go to school together?" Thom asked.

"Yes." replied Kira. Thom suddenly had a horrible thought. "Was... he my roommate?" Kira hesitated, "Possiably."

"And...I...not..." there was a long pause, "Fowl?" "...Possiably." Kira grinded her teeth.

Thom hissed through his teeth. "Kirana P'Shog! Not him, anyone but him!"

-NOT A MARY SUE! NOT MY IDEA THAT HER DAD DIED!Potestas


	7. In Which Artemis Is Sad

"Relax, Max. Its for science. Apparently I needed a tutor." Kira said

reasuringly. "RELAX! Kira, he drove off like, twenty roomates

before he left!" "It's not my fault Mr. Prat hates me!" Kira almost

yelled. Thom laughed. "You have a teacher named Prat?" "Yes. He

hates me. I swear if I said Potatoe he would give me an F 'cause it

would be Patatoe." Kira said annoyed. Thom grew serious. "He gave

you an F?" "Kinda." said Kira. "Did you deserve it?" "Maybe. Whats it

to you?" she snapped. "If you didn't deserve it, then you could

theoreticly get him fired!" "I really want to, belive me. But I kinda

sorta did deserve it. They would just look at my tests and figure it

out." Kira said angrily. "Do you want me to help you study?" Thom

asked. "Umm, thats what I have a tutor for. Plus, you couldnt help

me!" Kira almost laughed. "Why not? We're in the same grade!"

"Diffrent schools. Crap, sorry the light just went out. it must be

10:00. Bye!" Kira said rushingly. "Bye," Thom said, into the dial tone.

Kira sighed, as she got in bed. It was not good when her brother got

worried about her. He did some pretty drastic things. Once, when

they were seven, she'd had nightmares about Ghost Fish for weeks.

He'd finally scared her dreams off by 'transforming' into the Ghost

Fisherman King every night. It was quite scary to watch. I had

included severl fishnets and two tubs of lip-stick. But, somehow, it

had always made her feel better.

The next day was a weekend and they were free to do whatever they

wanted. Unfortunatly for Kira, Mary Sue and her crew wanted to

torment her as much as possible. In the space of one night, Fowl

had gone from Kira's tutor to her boyfriend. Supposedly, of course.

Kira sat in the library, typing up her homework "That's wrong." a

voice corrected from behind her. Kira rolled her eyes and turned

around. Artemis stood, looking over her shoulder at her book report.

Kira sighed heavily. "Must you torment me." she asked.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?" Artemis sounded rather amused.

"Oh, yeah. This is all very funny for you isnt it! You didnt have a life

to be ruined in the first place!" Kira snapped. "Oh, please. I definatly

have a life. Besides, this makes my life much easier. Now I won't

have girls chasing me around all day."

"Um, hello! Dont you care about anybody but yourself!" Kira said

amazed. Artemis paused, as if remembering something. Kira

couldn't help but wonder where his mind went at these times. "Trust

me. I do care." he walked off. OK, now as much as Kira hated him.

She hated when people walked off sad. Even Mary Sue. So of

course she ran and caught up with him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I

shouldn't have been so rude." "But you shouldnt have either!" she

added quickly. Artemis just kept walking, silent. "Ok, thats enough

whats wrong?" Kira asked reluctantly. "Nothing. Really. Just...

memories, I suppose. "OK, fine. Dont tell me. But its gonna haunt

you!" She threatened. "Ghost fish?" he asked.

"Worse."

"What?" he asked. Kira lowered her voice to a wisper,"Goo Birds!"

"Go-" "Don't say it too loud!"Kira interupted, "They might hear you!"

Artemis rolled his eyes, but he laughed. "Oh, so now that I bring up

the most deadly thing in the universe you laugh!" Kira said shocked.

"Trust me. Trolls may be much more so." Artemis corrected.

"I forgot about your love of fairies." "Well, it's not really love, so to

speak. We understand each other."

"OK, now your just acting psyco!" Kira said a little scared.

"Sorry." They walked a little longer. "I should probably go." Kira

realised. "I wouldnt want people to get the wrong idea"  
-  
REVIEW! 


	8. Lets Start With Plan B

Kira sat at the dinner table, alone. She picked at her food. Mostly becuase it was so disgusting.

But partially because, for some unknown reason, she couldn't stop repeating her words in her mind. "I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea. The wrong idea." It was like a creepy T.V. dream. in fact, maybe it was a dream. She pinched herself. "OW!" Nope. Not a dream.

"Pinching yourself? That is one charactreistic of people who think that they are dreaming. Why would you think that?"

She didnt look to see who it was this time. She knew. "I thought that the cafeteria couldnt possiably have food this bad." she lied.

"Trust me. I've seen worse." "Well,I'm done." said Kira.

Artemis poked his 'carrots' with a fork, and declared "I am too."

" I heard Mary Sue tell Linda, Meggie, Jenny, and Beth that you loved her." Kira said. Artemis closed his eyes, as though wishing it weren't true. "D'arvit," he said quietly. "What?"

He shook himself. "Nothing. But I do have a request for you..."

"Thats not the entire story! She also said that you made-out last nigh. Everyone belived her."

Artemis raised his left eyebrow. Anyone who knew him well (such as Juliet or Butler) knew that when he did that, there would be hell to pay for someone. In contrast, if he raised his right eyebrow, it usually ment he was amused. "But, you were going to say something?" asked Kira apparently oblivious to everything.

"No. Just, can you help me get back at her?"

"Sure! After everything she done to me! I'll do anything!" Kira said reasuringly, "I promise." "Good, but I need help with a plan."

"Just tell me what to do!"

Artemis sighed. "You don't have anything on her, do you?"

"Nope. Mary Sue is perfect."

"Then we'll have to use my plan B. Showing everyone that I'm taken, and not by her."

"How the crap are you gonna do that?" asked Kira.

"First, could you agree?": "I said I would do anything!" she raised her right hand, "Or the Ghost Fish shall eat me."

"Good" With that, he grabbed Kira's hand, and, leading her out to the middle of the Cafeteria, kissed her full on the lips.  
-  
lol! REVIEW! 


	9. Whose Gonna Win?

Mary Sue screamed and ran over to them.  
With another shreik, she slapped Kira on the cheek.

Kira immediatly smeared her chocolate pudding all over Mary's new white blouse.

Within seconds, the whole room was filled with flying choclate pudding.

Kira quickly escaped to outside.

Mary Sue wasn't so lucky.

Kira was still shocked when she bumped into Artemis.

He was laughing.

"What the heck was that!" Kira asked practicaly yelling.

"You agreed," was all he would say.

"You have no Idea what this means, do you?" Kira asked.

Much as he hated being wrong, or not knowing something, Artemis shook his head

"This means we have to pretend were together! We cant even fake a break up or Mary will get on you again!"

"Oh..." he shrugged. "I did ask if you had any ideas!"

"This is way worse for me than for you!" said Kira, she was rambeling. Arty could hardly get a word in.

"After all, now people will expect us to, you know, hold hands and junk. Not to mention more KISSING! How could you have been so stupid?"

Now she would never stop.

Artemis just stood and watched her talk.

Finaly she stopped for a breath.

Then she realised something. He owed her. "You owe me something. Promise you'll do anything."

It was the least he could do for kissing her like that. "Sure."

"Tell me all about the sites you were on. The ones you wouldnt let me see." Kira said.

He stood, silent. Then, "First, I have to talk to someone. Alright?"

"No. Me first. You promised." Kira said sternly.

"Kira...this is more important then a silly promise. This involves the Fate of the World."

Kira thought hard. "It probably isnt that big but whatever."

Artemis turned, pulling out what looked like a flip phone, and walkietalkie put together.

Kira took that oppertunity to walk away.

After half and hour or so, Artemis came over, and put the... phone thing into her hand. "Holly want's to say hi," he said.

Then he quickly walked away. OK, whoever Holly is. "Hello?"

She then realized there was a video of sorts on the screen. Of something not entirely human. "So, you're the one who our Mud Boy's got the hots for."

"Excuse me?"

"Mud Boy. Our word, the People's word, for a human."

"No. the other part."

"Oh. Surely even you can tell. Didn't he kiss you?"

"Ya, but that was to get Mary Sue off him."

The fairy snorted. Kira froze, all of a sudden. "Wait... are you... not human?"

"Congradulations. You've figured it out."

Kira's eyes opened wide. "Have... have you ever met a troll?" was all she could ask.

"I wouldnt say met." Holly said.

Kira nodded.

Holly told her everything. Kira understood. "So thats where the Ghost Fish live!" she said.

Holly smiled. "Ghost fish?"

"Tell yah later." Kira reassured. "I'm more interested in what you ment before."

"About Mud People?"

"After that." Kira said clearly annoyed. "Ooooooh! The part where I say that it's obvious that he likes you."

"Yeah, its not true." Kira said firmly.

Holly smirked. "You know, I think that it might even go two ways," she said.

"OK, now your blowing this up." Kira said angrily.: "It's too bad that you won't rember any of it."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"Oh! Well, we can't exactly have you tellling the world that fairies do exist, can we? I'm not even supossed to be talking to you. I'm going to have a friend of mine come mind wipe you in about an hour."

"I wouldnt tell! And, sorry to break it to you but your not!" Kira almost screamed.

Holly just smiled, rather sadly. "We have to."

"Isnt there another way?" Kira asked.

Holly hesitated, but you could see a spark in her eyes. "I... guess." "What?" asked Kira curiously.

"Well,if my friends are unable to mindwipe you... lets say that they'll give up. But You can't win! Artemis Fowl is one of the only Mud people ever to have beaten the people."

" I'll take that challenge." Kira said.

Holly nodded. "So be it. And, because we have the advantage, I'll tell you the names of your pursuers. Mulch Diggums and Trouble Kelp"  
-  
REVIEW! 


	10. Anything u can Do I can Do Better

Kira took that opportunity to hang up.

She then thought about something that Holly had said. Maybe, just maybe, the elf had given more information that she'd known.

Maybe she had the advantage after all? She ran over to Artemis.

Taking a huge breath, Kira began to spill out the entire story.

"So that's why you have to help me!" she finished.

Artemis looked down at her. Kira suddenly realized that he was about five inches taller then her. He raised his right eyebrow.

"What?" she looked behind her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He seemed to shake himself. "No reason. So. You want my help to beat the most gung-ho officer in the LEP, and the most kleptomanic dwarf underground."

"Well...yeah." Kira stated. "Holly said you were the only one who could."

"Ah. I feel that it is more likely that she admitted that I am the only human to ever beat a LEP mind wipe."

"Whatever! We only have and hour! Maybe not even that she said LIKE an hour LIKE!" Kira was hysterical.

Artemis, the jerk, just smirked. "Personally, I don't see any 'we'. However, if you want my help, I will have a price."

"I have a great price for you! Do it or I wont help you in your plan to beat Mary Sue!" Kira gradually spoke louder until she was screaming in his face.

Artemis's smile slid off his face. "Alright, I suppose that that is a fair price."

"Duh!" said Kira with a satisfied expression worthy of Mary Sue.

Artemis sighed. "Well, Mulch will be easy enough. You just have to buy him off."

"Which you will do." Kira stated.

"And you will then pay me back, with interest."

"In another world." Kira added, "But Trouble?"

"Will be much harder. And we can discuss him when he comes."

"Or we can have a plan now." Kira said with a violent expression.

"Well, what do you suggest? If you will give me a few minutes to hack into the LEP police site and access his profile, then I can give you a better plan. Or you can go out there with some half-backed plan, and lose your memory."

"Look up the profile." Kira commanded.

They had been walking to Kira's room while this conversation was taking place, and Artemis stopped short. "Give me one more order, Miss P'shog, and we will consider all deals off. I am not your slave to command. I am sure that I could some how get out of going to a dance with Mary Sue; however I highly doubt that you have the mental capacity to hide from your pursuers. Do you understand, or shall I spell it out for you?"

"I dare you to say that to me twice." Kira said glaring at him. He said nothing. "I thought so."

"Are we in agreement, or are you going to continue to act like a bratty five year old?"

"As soon as he said that, Artemis continued walking, leaving Kira, whose mouth was hanging open, to scurry to catch up.

"You know I could make you do anything I wanted you to do!" Kira stated smartly. "How in the world could you do that?" Artemis replied firmly.

She paused, racking her brains for a good comeback. "If I told you, then it wouldn't work," she finally came up with.

"Please," The Fowler one replied, "You didn't even have a way!" "Do to!" It was then that Kira thought of it.

"Then what is it?" Artemis replied smirking. Kira winked. "I think you know." Artemis raised The Eyebrow, but let it go.

Kira was half way down the hall bye the time Artemis realized that she had begun to walk. Secretly, what he was supposed to know but didn't know was killing him.

Now it was his turn to hurry to catch up. They soon got to Kira's room.

Kira quickly logged on and got into the fairy profile page.

She was secretly glad and impressed that Artemis had been able to set the fairy page to English for her.

She clicked on Trouble Kelp. They went straight down to weakness.

After a long moment, Artemis finally spoke. "Well." seemed to be the height of his vocabulary.

"What does it say?" Kira asked. The profile page was the only thing that couldn't have been turned to English.

"His mother. He's afraid of his mother!" Artemis laughed.

Kira giggled. "And?"

"His mother and cows." Artemis replied.

"Cows. Well, I don't think that we have many of them around here."

"But since we can't reach his mother at the moment we will have to find a cow." Artemis stated. "I guess." Kira replied.

, with a few quick clicks of the keyboard, a dairy farm was located about twenty miles away.

"Lets go." said Kira.

Artemis called Butler and, while they were waiting, composed an e-mail from his mother to the Headmistress, detailing how he had to come home immediately to visit a sick uncle. For Kira, he made one that said she was needed home for medical reasons. He was purposely vague.

They were in the Fowl Jet before they could say supercalifradjulisdexbeallydocius.

Kira, who'd only flown once before, was thrilled.

When they reached the farm Butler picked up a cow and put it in the special cow-proof room in the jet. (Artemis had always known there was a reason they had that!)

Kira had fallen asleep on the way back. As Artemis sat, simply thinking, he glanced at her. She looked so innocent, sleeping like that. Nothing like the sarcastic, cynical person she was when she was awake. In looking at her Artemis had to wonder if he was anything like that.

> > > > > >

Sorry It took so long! Mulch was is Europe! Please don't gie up hope! Were back to normal! (whatever that is!) REVIEW PLEASE! Don't be a 'bloody hypocrite!'


	11. Thom Gets An Owie

When they landed they first saw Mulch just standing there waiting for them.

Artemis, who for one brief instant looked rather ill, approached Mulch, speaking to him for several minutes before beaconing Kira over.

"Yeah?" Kira asked worriedly. "He wants movie rights." Artemis said. "No way! Anything, anything else!" she replied. 'Well," thought Mulch, "Who was that guy? Artemis's old roommate?" "That's my brother Thom." Kira replied. "That's all I needed to know. Well bye guys!" Mulch took off. It was recorded that a half hour later Thom was mysteriously found in a tree with two broken legs.

After Kira had gotten a frantic phone call from her mother, she'd convinced Artemis that Trouble would not find her in a hospital twenty miles away (Kira giggled at the double meaning of that sentence) and had also managed to hitch a ride with a group of students who were planning on going into medical careers, and were going to tour that very same hospital. The only downside was that Mary Sue had one dream. To be a nurse...

"Is that Kira! Oh, yes it is! Kira, darling, won't you sit by me?" Mary Sue batted her long eyelashes in an innocent sort of way. Kira had no choice.

Trying her best to stifle a shriek of annoyance, she sat down.

Every one of the nursing students giggled.

It had never occurred to her, but twenty miles was a long way. Made especially long by the most annoying thing ever to be blonde.

"So, Kira. Tell everyone what your secret is to stealing super rich boyfriends?"

She took a deep breath. "Look, Mary-" she was interrupted by a long tirade about how unethical she was.

Let's just say it was a long drive.

Once they finally got to the hospital, one of the other students was kind enough to distract Mary long enough for Kira to escape.

"Thom!" Kira yelled when she found his room.

"Shh!" an annoyed looking nurse glared.

When the nurse turned around Kira stuck her tongue out at her. "Very mature." Thom commented.

"Oh, whatever." She walked to his bed as quickly as she could, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked. "Yeah!" he said. "I feel great!" "Good." she dropped his hand, "Because I'm on a tight schedule."

Thom raised his brow, but let it drop. Part of the reason he was feeling so great was because of a little thing called Morphine, and he was rather out of it.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

Kira paused. She had a feeling that telling him too much might be illegal.

"I have to...bake." she concluded.

Thom was too sleepy and out of it to remember that she burnt salad, not to mention food that involved actual cooking.

"That's nice..." he mumbled his eyes closing. Just then the nurse came in.

Seeing as she was on a schedule anyway, Kira turned to go.

The ride home was torture and for the first time it was a relief to see her messy dorm room. Until there was a knock on the door. 'Who would visit at 9:30p.m.?' she asked herself. She opened the door to Artemis and a cow. "We need to return this now." he said.

Unfortunately Butler could not drive them this late at night for unexplained reasons so they had to hire a secret jet driver whose name we cannot mention. He only went about 5 miles per hour so the ride would be extra long.

This time Kira did not sleep. Instead, she watched Artemis at the computer.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to a file called "secrets".

Artemis turned, raising his right eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I was just wondering if I could read it?" she asked innocently.

He just looked at her.

Kira looked at him back. She was really good at the puppy-dog eyes.

However, Artemis was like a father with three daughters. Immune. He turned back, ignoring her.

"Remember how I said I could make you do anything I wanted you to do?" she asked him.

"I remember." he didn't turn around.

"Well if you let me read that file I'll tell you how. Then there wont be anything you wont know." she said very convincingly.

But he just shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I only trust one person to read that file."

"Butlers not a person he's a mountain." she argued. "Plus, I could always use my way of making you obey."

"Although I trust him, that's not who I meant. And if you used your 'way' then I would still know, and be able to resist it when you may need it more."

"Well, if I can make you do anything I can make you not resist. Duh! And, who is it then?" Kira asked curiously.

"Ah ah ah. I think that we both have reveled enough for one day. It's late, you should get some rest."

"You're not my dad. You can't make me go to bed!" Kira persisted like a little girl.

Artemis rolled his eyes, and

Tuned her out.


	12. You Ain't The Boss Of Me

The next day was Saturday. Since they weren't doing anything they would have to go on with the plan. Artemis went to talk with Kira and found her asleep in front of her door.

He was again struck by her innocence.

Have you ever noticed that when you stare at someone while they sleep they can come close to waking up? Kira stirred.

He quickly moved out of her line of sight.

She fell back asleep.

Artemis sat down beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

Thought flew through both of there minds. She was sleep-dreaming about pigs flying over ponds.

He was trying to plan some way to avoid Trouble today.

The clock ticked to 11:30am and he thought that this was getting ridiculous.

So, with a few quick shakes, Kira was awake as well.

"What!" She yelled at him. She was not a morning person.

"It's time to wake up." He replied calmly.

"Why are you sleeping outside anyway?" "I forgot my dorm key." Kira answered then realized something, "Is this the day we have to act...together?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid so."

"Brilliant." she muttered sarcastically.

As they walked off to breakfast, she remembered something that the Evil Nurse had told her. "By the way. Thom's transferring here, because we're better set up to accommodate his legs. He'll move in at lunch time."

She thought she maybe shouldn't have told Artemis.

But it was too late, as she just had. However, he was as expressionless as usual.

"I can tell him were just pretending, right?" she asked nervously.

"About what?" Artemis sounded rather distracted.

Kira gave him a look. "What do you think?" she asked as that sat down to eat there...whatever it was.

"Ah. Well, he's sure to find out eventually, seeing as we seem to be the talk of the town."

Kira started rambling about how only old people use that expression. But Artemis was noticing that everyone was whispering and staring at them.

Two minutes later. The staring was starting to get to him.

Kira stopped abruptly. "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being... watched?"

He looked at her and leaned in. "Do you ever get the feeling there's a reason?"

She looked up, glancing around the whole room. "Oh."

"So what are we gonna do about it, genius?" she asked.

"Give them the show that they want."

"What are we gonna do, sing?" Kira asked sarcastically. "Not exactly." Artemis replied.

Trying his hardest to keep a smirk off his face that would rival a Pureblood Wizard's, he grabbed her hand, pulled her close, and kissed her full on the mouth.

Of course Thom choose that day to be early.

The weird kid with two leg casts in a wheelchair wouldn't have been noticed, except for the look of horror on his face.

Kira swore to herself she would die.

But not after Thom swore that he would kill Fowl.

Kira rushed over to Thom and before anybody could really notice anything she pushed him into the hall. Artemis was close behind her.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Well hi sis. How's today." Thom asked mock-happily. Kira continued her fake grin.

Thom turned to Fowl. "So. How long have you known my sister?"

"We are science partners." he replied carefully choosing his words.

"Hmm. For, what, two weeks?"

"About." said Artemis cautiously.

"Must have been a long two weeks." Thom raised an eyebrow. "I am not an idiot, Fowl. Stay away from my sister."

"I can take care of myself, Thom." Kira said angrily.

"So I see."

"Oh, stop acting like an overprotective parent!" Kira told him. She pushed him into her dorm.

"No! Since Mom's to busy to be one, I have to. After all, I am older."

"Yeah, well I'm wiser!" she argued. Through this Artemis had been feeling rather awkward.

As they bickered and fought, Artemis watched. He was surprised to find a hint of jealousy at their obvious love for each other. He wished, silently, that his parents had given him a sibling.

He hadn't been listening, but his day dream was broken by Thom talking a little louder than before. "And you can't kiss him ever again!" "I'll kiss him when I want to!" Kira shrieked.

Artemis felt the need to intervene. "Excuse me? I don't believe that we will be doing much more kissing." "Who made you the boss?" Kira asked. With that, she turned around, and gave him a kiss. Thom glowed a red that might have matched a late commanders.

Kira turned back to him with a slight giggle. "See, I can kiss whenever I want."

"If I ever see you do that again, mom will be involved!" Thom spoke sternly.

Kira rolled her eyes. "She married Dad when she was eighteen, so she's no one to talk."

"You are not getting married!" both boys shouted at the same time.

Kira grinned. "Oh yeah? I wasn't going to kiss him any more either," she said indicating Arty.


	13. I'm Gonna Tell Your Mommy!

"I wasn't going to kiss him anymore, either, but now I might have to." she winked at them.

Both Artemis and Thom rolled their eyes and groaned at the same time.

"See! You two are so much alike! Can't we just be friends?" She smiled sweetly.

Artemis and Thom did not.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy! I love both of you!" Kira said trying hard not to punch them.

Artemis made a sound like a yelp. "I've got to go," he said quickly.

"No you don't!" Kira said. She pulled him in bye the ear whispering, 'not unless you have a really good reason.' She took out her key and locked the door.

"Homework," he whispered back, palming the key and escaping.

She made a mental note to kill him later.

But right now, she had to deal with Thom, who was complaining about the lack of attention he was getting.

"Thom, what are you so worried about?" Kira asked seriously.

"You! It... It just seems to me that you're trying to grow up to fast!"

"Thom, I'm your age! For goodness sakes! Will you stop for a minute and listen to yourself!" Kira sat on her bed.

"No! Kira, at least I'm not trying to eat some girl's face in public!" Kira sighed. "Is that what it looked like?" "Well," Thom admitted, "I am a little biased."

"Look, I'm sorry. But you can't control me! And I think you were more than a little biased." Kira said clearly annoyed.

Thom just rolled his eyes.

Just then a voice came over the loud speaker. "THOMAS P'SHOG TO SEE PRINCIAPAL AT ONCE." "Apparently you've got to go!" Kira said happily. Before Thom could say 'dang' he was in a meeting and Kira was looking for Artemis.

However, as soon as Kira turned the corner, a strange sight met her eyes. Artemis was talking to some short greenish dude, who did not look happy.

Kira rushed over. "Who is this and why is IN our school!" Kira said baffled.

"Hello. My name is Major Kelp, and I'm here to mind wipe you." "Oh."

"You know, today isn't a great day for that!" Kira smiled and began to walk away.

"You see, that's where we disagree." Suddenly, Kira was on the floor with a rather heavy Major on her back. "Got time now?"

"Maybe I should call you mother?" Kira asked pulling out her cell phone and pressing a speed dial number. "You don't even know my mother!" said Trouble with a glare. "Actually I do. Here I'll put it on speaker phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, Mrs. K." Kira replied.  
"Kira, thanks for calling!"  
"You know Mrs. K. Trouble was just talking about how he had planned a surprise party for you at 1:00 with all your friends and everything! All you have to do is show up!"  
Trouble started and got up. "One o'clock! That's an hour from now!"  
"Well if I know that boy he will mess it up." said Mrs. K.

"No I won't ma! I'm coming!" With that he tore down the hall hopped in his jet and left. Artemis gawked at her. "I did a little extra research way early this morning."

"So I see," Artemis said dryly.

"Now I know that's not why you ran off because you don't make appointments with trouble. (Ha-ha pun) So why did you?" Kira asked.  
"I didn't. He came to me."

"Oh. Why do you look so pink?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason."

"Please tell me. I promise I won't laugh. Or the ghost fish will eat me alive!" Kira exclaimed with her right hand up.

"Really, no reason. Come on, we've got to go to lunch."

"You know you have a lot of secrets for just one person." Kira said curiously.

"I'm a secretive kind of person."

"You know every book says that telling them makes it easier to be happy." Kira smiled to accent that.

"Who's them?"

"Your secrets. Duh." Kira said.

"Ah." Was his vague reply.

"Well?" she wondered aloud.

Artemis chuckled humorlessly. "Sorry."

"Well can you tell me at least one? Please?" Kira asked.

"I know about the existence of fairies."

"One I don't know already." Kira wasn't joking.

"I can't think of any right now."

"You promise you'll tell me one ten minutes after lunch." Kira asked.

"If I can think of one," Artemis promised.

"Here we go again." said Kira when they stepped into the lunch room.

Artemis took a wilted salad, a pale hot dog, and a bowl of gloop that was known as Chocco Pudd, cheapest 'pudding' ever made.

Thom was sitting by the one and only Mary Sue.

Kira grunted.

Then she did a double take. He wasn't only sitting by her, he was holding her hand!

Just to make him mad she grabbed Arty's hand.

He grinned down at her. "Feel like acting, Miss P'shog?" he asked.

She smiled.


	14. Pudding and Problems

Kira grabbed her food and went over to sit by her brother, pulling Artemis along.

"Hey Thom." said Kira sweetly. He glowed a shade of purple.

"P'shog," Artemis inclined his head ever-so-slightly.

Mary Sue had her I'm-so-mad-but-I'll-still-pretend-I'm-happy smile on.

"Kira, darling. Why didn't you tell me about your darling brother? He's just a darling, aren't you Thommy?"

"Oh, I think every thing about him is darling." Kira said through her teeth.

Mary Sue laughed again. "You know Artemis; I was in the Library just the other day-" "Really?" Kira interrupted. "How did you like your first time? I thought that you just had one of your clones study for you." "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Mary shot back "I didn't know that 'Artemis' was considered a girl's name. Did you?"

"Well obviously you didn't read well enough. It can be either or." Artemis simply said.Thom, who had looked elated at the fact that his enemy might have a

girl's name, scowled.

"Thom, why are you so grouchy?" asked Kira mock-sweetly. Thom had a hard time lying.

"Because you're going out with the biggest jerk this side of Dublin, after I told you not to." Thom's tone matched hers perfectly.

It came with being a twin.

"Well at least I'm not seeing someone just to make someone mad!" Kira retorted. "No offense, Mary. It's just that, well, no one in there right mind would date you by will."

"Oh, none taken. I've always been sure that you could sweet-talk anyone into anything, Kira, and this is just my proof. Tit for Tat, sweetie."

Kira scowled at her but couldn't think of a come back. She squeezed Artemis's hand as a signal for him to do something.He just ate his 'food' silently.

Kira knew she had sharp nails for a reason.

"Yow!" Artemis hissed suddenly.

Kira pretended to look back then glared at him.

"What?" he mouthed at her.

"What do you think!" She mouthed back.

He gave her a Loaded Look.

"Help Me!" she mouthed one last time then turned around. Thom and Mary both had blank faces.

"Why, hello again. Back from Dream world?" Mary asked mockingly.

"I was reading the dinner sign. Deciding what gross mess looks most like you." Kira added asmile to her message.

Mary Sue gave Kira one of those looks. You know the kind. When your worst enemy can't think of any comeback to your great one and so they just wrinkle their nose at you? Yeah, that one.

A girl named Sandy O'Neilwalked up to Mary.

They were instantaneously transported into a land of make-up and shoes. Thom, Kira, and Artemis all rolled their eyes.

Mary looked at all of them with a dazed expression. "I'll be right back."

They all nodded.

Immediately Thom and Artemis were on Kira's case.

She just tuned them out, lopping her 'pudding' from bowl to spoon to bowl to spoon.

"Are you even listening to me?" Both of the shouted at the same time. "No." she replied calmly.

They just rambled off again. Kira started wondering what the pudding would look like in Thom's hair. Or on Artemis' jacket.

'Resist it resist it...' she kept telling herself.

But everyone knows how easy it is to ignore ones' self.

She tried flinging it but missed.

"Rats," she said calmly, reloading her spoon.

This time she got Thoms face.

Suddenly, a kid from halfway across the room realized that he had pudding on his head.

The greatest pudding fight ever in the history of Teraman Central Boarding School had begun.

It was made better by the simultaneous gooeyness and liquidity of the pudding.

Let's just say it got messy fast.

Very fast.

Soon enough teachers came pouring in to the Cafeteria.

They, being teachers, were quickly acknowledged as targets.

It got personal. When Kira saw a kid pull out an apple she ran out of the Cafeteria as fast a she could.

Feeling slightly compassionate, she pulled Thom to relitive safety.

Getting outside the Cafeteria was like finding heaven on Earth.

Kira now had only to find a shower and life would be perfect.

Thom and Artemis came rushing through the doors and not even stopping to breath, started yelling about how she shouldn't have done that and stuff. "STOP!" Kira screamed. "I am going to get cleaned up then I will visit both of you separately. ONE hour. GO!"

They went, but not without muttering.

One Hour Later...

Kira decided to visit Thom first.

It was safer that way. Kira knocked.

"What!"

Kira barged in. "What do you think?" Kira asked rudely but not angrily.

"What?"

Kira sat down on his bed and looked at him. "Tell me what is bothering you. ONE THING AT A TIME."

"Well, my legs hurt."

Kira stared at him.

He sighed. "And I just don't like the idea of you and Fowl."

"Well get used to it." Kira said bluntly.

Thom snorted.

"Anything else?" Kira asked.

"Not at the moment. Further updates as they occur."

Then I've got to go see Artemis." Kira stood up.

Thom snorted again, louder.

"Bye." Kira waved.

"Bye."

Kira was lucky Artemis room was just 3 doors down because her legs were killing her too. Running, slipping, and getting up again and again does that to you. It dosent help whenpudding isbeing chucked at you.Once again she knocked.

"Enter."

"Ohhhh, scary." Kira said as she walked in and once again sat on the bed.

"Hello, Kira."

"Hey! Would you tell me what's up?" Kira smiled.

He raised his right eyebrow. "The sky."

"OK. The sooner you tell me what's wrong with you the sooner I leave." Kira said plainly.

"Nothing. Everything."

"You promised you would tell me one secret ten minutes after lunch its 10 after exactly. Go." Kira's expression was tough.

"I said. IF, I can think of one. Which I can't." Artemis stated. Kira sighed.

"I hate loopholes."

"Well will you tell me one thing that is wrong right now?" Kira asked.

"I already did," he replied.

"Nothing and Everything doesn't exactly count. One thing and I will never bug you about again." Kira promised

"Fine. Your brother. That was one thing, now you can't bug me about what I feel ever again."

"OK. And now you have to let that go." Kira looked at him. "And by the way, I never said "Or the ghost fish shall eat me" and I had my fingers crossed." Kira smiled.

He glared.

"I don't get why you're mad at me. Thom, I get." Kira admitted. "But I deserve to know why you're mad at me."

"I'm not"

"Then why are you acting like it!" Kira said exasperated.

"Am I? I don't mean to."

"Yeah, sure. The yelling means you really happy." Kira said sarcastically.

Please review.

Sorry Its been taking so long to update. but we both live in Idaho and right now I'm in Iowa and Mulch was just in Europe. So its been tough.

Well, Bye!Potestas


	15. The Lockdown

After a small glaring match, Artemis turned back to his computer.

Kira was suddenly interested. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Remember the policy that needed changed? I'm working on that."

"Oh. Sounds boring." Kira was thrown again into a different emotion, boredom.

She sighed, long and loud.

She kept doing it until Artemis was forced to turn around.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. Plus, I'm stuck here for an hour because of that stupid tutor thing." Kira sighed again.

"Oh. Right."

"So, what are you going to teach me." Kira asked.

"Patience. If you can sit quietly without sighing for the rest of the hour, I'll let you have next week off. That's my right as your tutor to decide, as Mr. Prat waived that right when he foisted the job off on me."

Kira sighed again to show that he wasn't the boss of her but then sat quietly. The silence was kind of eerie.

She tapped her fingers on the bed, as quietly as she could,

She couldn't take it any longer. She had to say something!

"Sooooooooooooo..."

Artemis tensed up. He was annoyed now. "I'll make a deal with you." Kira started, "I'll help you with your 'President' problem, and you'll be nice to my brother."

"For one thing, I am nice, just not pleasant to him. For another, I don't need any help."

"Nice, pleasant, whatever. You need to prove that you're 'suitable' or something." Kira argued, "Oh, and you do need help. That's the wrong password." Kira shoke her head at his stupidity.

"Oh." Artemis hurriedly moved out of her way.

"First of all you've got to promise you will prove yourself." Kira said sitting down. He promised. "OK, what president is this, again?" Kira asked.

"George Bush. He's from Texas, and has a wife named Laura and two twin daughters whose names I've never heard."

"Then it's obviously TwinyL." Kira sighed at his ignorance. "Why in the world would a President use such a pathetic password?" Artemis asked. Kira typed it in. 'PING' "Got it." Kira smiled.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kira yelled absently. Thom entered.

"Hi!" Kira said brightly.

Thom was not smiling. But he didn't look angry either.

"Fowl," he said, inclining his head.

"What did you come here for, Thom." Kira asked curiously.

"Oh, to get away from Mary Sue. She keeps following me."

"I thought you liked her." Kira said in a weird voice.

Oh. Yeah. I do."

"Then why are you running from here." Artemis asked.

"Um." Thom started. Kira didn't let him get any further.

"I think I should probably go." This idea had been in Kira's head for days and this was her chance. She ran outside and locked the outside lock. There was no way to unlock it from the inside. This feature was for students who needed lock down.

It would unlock if the fire alarm went off. Kira didn't know that, but she did know that the office had a key to get them out. She also knew where the key was kept. As she ran past, she made a quick detour.

She grabbed it while no one was looking. Now Thom and Artemis had to work out there problems.


	16. This Chapter Is Mesmerizing

Kira looked into the full-length mirror that she had in her bedroom. As she twirled, her floor-length skirt bloomed out.

There was a knock on her door, and both boys entered. Along with the all-famous Mary Sue.

Kira smiled at Artemis, who looked surprisingly handsome in a tailored tux.

Thom was fake grinning. The kind of grin that says 'I know I'm supposed to be happy but I'm not'.

Kira tried to give him a sympathetic glance, but Mary Sue was looking straight at her.

Mary, as expected, was wearing all pink. Violent pink. With a violent expression to match.

"Kira, darling. What a cute little outfit. Is it vintage?"

"Maybe, I borrowed it from your mom." Kira smiled.

"Hmm." Mary Sue grabbed Thom's arm. "Let's go already."

Kira laughed to herself. This was going to be good.

Then Artemis offered her his arm.

Kira winked. Holly had promised to get the truth out of him tonight.

He blinked, looking slightly surprised. She took his arm, grinning.

They walked out. Mary was exceptionally annoying today. This provided the perfect excuse to break-up. "Don't look at her!" Kira began.

Artemis caught on quickly. "What? You're always snapping at me, what did I do to you?"

"You're always looking at other girls! I can't live like that!" Kira yelled.

Artemis looked confused. "When? When have I ever done that?"

"Of course you don't remember! You never remember anything important!" Kira was dying to laugh.

"Can't we just enjoy the dance?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure I can!" Kira finished.

He just shrugged, leading her into the decorated gym.

"Since when do you get to be?" Kira asked him angrily.

"Be what?"

"See, you used to KNOW what I was talking about!" Kira shook her head.

Artemis led her t the dance floor.

"STOP TRYING TO BE THE LEADER!" Kira screamed so everybody heard.

He pretended to try to calm her down, whispering in her ear. In actuality, he was congratulating her on her acting skills.

"You know. I don't think this is working out." Kira said in a slightly calmer voice. Emphasis on the 'slightly'.

"Not working out? I think its fine!"

"No. Its really not." Kira walked away.

Artemis stood there for a second, and then ran after her. They walked out of the gym together.

"Ha-ha! That was freakin' awesome!" Kira said, laughing.

Artemis raised his right eyebrow, "Indeed."

"Well, I'm going to leave before someone walks out and sees us. EVERYTHING would be ruined if someone did! Later!" she said walking away.

In a very small corner of his brain, Artemis wished she wouldn't.

Later that same day, Holly called Artemis.

Artemis picked up the communicator, wondering what Holly needed help with.

"Hey, mud boy. I was just looking at my calender and I wasn't doing anything so I decided to call you." Holly's lame excuse for calling was almost pathetic.

He raised his right eyebrow.

"OK. Fine. I just had a question I was dying to ask." Holly admitted. "Well?" asked Artemis.

Holly seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Holly, just spit it out!"

"I just wanted to know if you had a crush on that Mud Girl, to be blunt." She said lamely.

This time it wasn't his right eyebrow he raised. "What?" His voice was carefully controlled.

"You heard me!" Holly was not going to let him push her around.

"Holly, that is none of your business. And NO!" But even as he said it, Artemis felt his stomach go just a little bit squeamish.

"Yeah, right." Holly laughed.

Angrily, he shut down the connection. Seething, he sat down on his bed.

Weird thoughts were getting into his head. It was like, he felt BAD! (GASP) What was happening to him? He called Holly back.

You know, I don't take to kindly to being hung up on."

"Sorry." he grunted. "What was that, Arty?" 'Sorry!" he said clearly annoyed.

"Better. Now, what do you need, Mulch and I have work to do." "I was wondering why you asked me that question." Artemis said coldly. "Oh please. It's very obvious, at least to me. Or don't you know who my great-grandfather is?"

"Holly. I'm really not sure anymore." Artemis admitted.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. He's a very good archer. Only missed once. Acctually... If I remember correctly, Shakespeare did a play about that one miss. Summer something."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Artemis said boredly. "No. We can talk about your crush." Holly said sweetly.

"Fine. Who was your great-grandfather?"

I don't really want to talk about my great grandfather anymore." Holly told him. She stared at him with slightly mesmerizing eyes. It was easier this way. "Tell me the truth, Artemis." She told him.

He felt himself being pulled into her eyes, her voice. Using all his control, he said, "Not this way."

She pulled harder. "Tell me."

She felt slightly guilty about this, but she just had to know.

Finally. "OK." he said.

Slowly, deliberately, seeming to think about each word, he spoke. "I... I just don't... know."

"Tell yourself. Tell everyone who needs to know. Including me." Holly was getting good at this.

"I can't. I can't tell myself something I don't know yet."

"Figure it out. Then call me back." Holly hung up.

Artemis shook his head like a dog that'd just gotten out of a lake. He scowled when he realized he'd been mesmerized.

"Cripes." He told himself. He looked at the clock. Midnight. 'I'd better go to bed.' He thought and that was the last thing he remembered.  
The Next Day: Breakfast

Kira sat stiffly at a table, alone. For seemingly no reason, she'd woken up crying last night.

Maybe it was Night Terrors. She'd had those when she was eight. The ghost fish thing.

But no. She knew herself too well for that. It was something else, but that she wasn't sure of.

Out of nowhere she saw Artemis walk up. She laughed remembering last night.

012345678910123456789101

Hey! Potestas and MulchDiggums here!

We really appreciate reviews, people!

Plus: The Shakespere thing is in an AF book? Can you find it?


	17. My Happy Ending

Whenever 1 Door Closes I Hope 1 More Opens 

Since she couldn't see anyone else around, she walked up to him. "Miss me?"

"A little." he replied. Luckily Kira thought he was joking.

Then, the most annoying voice in the world was heard. "Oh! My! God! Are you two getting back together?"

"NO!" Kira shouted. "I'm just telling him what a jerk he is."

She smacked his shoulder lightly. "Ouch."

Mary sue raised her eyebrows. "Oh." she replied. "Well, then. I'll, like, be going."

Artemis looked at Kira. "That was too close."

"Yeah. That's why; I can never talk to you again." Kira smiled fakily, she looked around. "Bye." she said and walked outside.

"Bye," he said to thin air.

From out of nowhere Thom came up to him.

"Talking to yourself? Nice."

"Yeah. Well, I should go. We are not really, 'friends' remember?" Artemis began to walk away. "Wait!"  
said Thom, "believe it or not, I actually came to tell you something."

"Yes?"

He raised his right eyebrow.

"Its, its about my sister." Thom said. "Yes?" Artemis said a little more curious.

"Well... Are you sure she wanted to break up with you?"

"Actually. I don't think it matters if she wanted to break up with me or not." Artemis said hotly.

"Hmmm... You don't know her like I do. She's not as happy as she was when you were 'going out'."

"Interesting. Why do you care, exactly?" Artemis asked.

"She's my sister. Reason enough."

"Then why don't you ignore her like most brothers do their sisters." Artemis asked still mad.

"You obviously watch too much TV. That's not how real families work. Or at least not ours."

"I don't believe in TV." Artemis said coldly. "Well, I love my sister. And I care about her. So I was just going to tell you, because she doesn't want to." said Thom trying not to get angry.

"Yes? Tell me what?"

"I might not be right. But I am." Thom started. "I think that Kira misses you."

"We see each other every day in Science." Artemis was just a little bit lost.

"Oh, come on. I thought you were a genius." Thom shook his head. "I was thinking maybe you missed her." The Bell rang for lunch. "Gotta go." said Thom as he rushed off. Artemis wasn't hungry so he went outside where he thought he would be alone.

Yeah right. A huge pack of prissy girls, led by Mary Sue leaped upon him.

"So, I was talking to, like, everyone, and we decide that, since you are a totally rude person. You don't get to have us follow you." Artemis looked at them, and walked away. Mary Sue and her friends, Cindy Lue, Sari Yu and Jennifer all flipped there hair at the same time and walked away. Artemis sat in the middle of a circle of trees.

He chuckled slightly as the ridiculousness of the situation hit him. "As stupid as Mary Sue is, she does provide a laugh now and then, huh?" Asked Kira. Artemis jumped.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't." Artemis said protectively. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"OK. Maybe a little."

Kira smiled. "Well, this is awkward." she laughed. That laugh. 'Ping' Artemis was back in mesmerized state. He knew now and he had to tell everyone that needed to know.

Sadly, life tends not to work out expectedly. "Kira, I like you!" Kira laughed. "Riiiiiight. And I discovered the sun."

'Ping' "No, really! I didn't know either until now! But I think about you all the time and I feel really weird!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Stop it! Stop teasing me!"

Artemis laughed slightly hysterically. "I always thought you were funny!"

He had said enough. POP the mesmerize was over. Dang. Now he would have to face it. She wiped her eyes again. "Get out of here, you jerk. I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Kira ran to her room, jumping over some bushes to avoid Mary Sue's gang.

Everyone was walking outside for after lunch break. Unfortunatly, Kira ran right into Thom.

He only had time for a bewildered "Kira?" before she took off for her room again.

Thom thought he new what had happened. Artemis was walking out from under some trees. "You didn't tell her you liked her did you?" asked Thom. Artemis nodded. "Oh, great." Thom ran after her.

"What?" Artemis asked a nearby tree. The tree disdained to reply.

Artemis ran too.  
Kira's Room  
"Kira!" Thom busted into her dorm/  
"GO AWAY NOW!"

"Kira." Thom said, "Belive it or not, I don't think he was lying."

"See if I care. I need to be alone. NOW!"

"Hey!" Thom argued. "Your my little sister! I can be here if I want!"

"Like Hell. Leave before I call the headmaster."

"No. Kira, I thought you could tell me everything." Thom looked at her.

"Thom, look around you! We aren't eight anymore! Ghost Fish aren't real, and I DON'T WANT TO TALK! OUT!"

"Fine." said Thom. He looked hurt. He began to leave. "Wait!" said Kira. "I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I just need to be alone."

"OK." he said. He left.

She flopped down on her bed.

There was a knock. Being out of her angry state, Kira said "Come In". "Hello." Artemis replied.

"Get out." She turned back into her pillow.

"Kira, why are you mad? I just told you the truth." Artemis said carefully.

"Liar. Now leave, or so help me they won't have enough left of you to need a casket."

"I am not a liar! I was mesmerized, or believe me I wouldn't have told you!" Artemis said holding his temper.

"Mes- Short!" Kira exclaimed.

"What?" asked Artemis confused. "It doesn't matter. But I believe you." Kira told him.

"Really?" He grinned, a different sort of grin than Kira had ever seen.

"Well, yeah. I guess I do." Kira said.

"Good. I don't like liars any more then you seem to."

"You know. Thom stood up for you." Kira said. The thought of it made her smile a little.

"We understand each other."

"You certainly didn't before." Kira smirked. "Yeah, but before we were..." Artemis paused.

"At war?" Kira supplied.

"I was going to say we were dating before." Artemis said quietly.

Kira grinned. "Do you think you'd fight if we dated again?"

"Why are you asking me? He is your brother." Artemis scoffed.

"Are you really that socially dim witted? I just asked you out, nimrod."

"If I'm socially dim witted why would you ask me out?" Artemis asked smartly. Without really realizing what Kira had said.

"Because I like you, stupid. And you need me to keep you from being to arrogant." Then she crossed the room, put her head right up to his, and kissed him.

"OK." Artemis said before he really actually thought. Wow. He had never acted before thinking before.

He smiled. This was going to be a long school year.

12345678910123456789

THE END.

We are making sequal called "Look Out America"

Haha, read it please! Bye!Potestas & MulchDiggums


End file.
